Day of Anpanman incidents
Multiple incidents have been caused by the Aso Broadcasting System's ''Day of Anpanman'', and many other events linked to it. These incidents have occurred at various times, ranging from incidents that happened during the DoA or even months beforehand. The details on this page are sorted by the nature of the incident, and the year when it occurred. Attacks, riots and similar acts of violence 2013 SBS Dokin-chan assault At around 4:15pm on the 2013 Day of Anpanman, SBS (the Sapporo Broadcasting System) invited the Anpanman character Dokin-chan to SBS Television Center for an interview. The interview went as planned, however immediately afterwards Dokin-chan was seen in a corridor, immediately outside their studio, being attacked by an SBS staff member. The presenter of the interview immediately addressed viewers, stating; "It looks like Dokin-chan is being attacked here in the SBS Television Center. In addition, our main presenters in Yokohama are currently off-duty. We'll hand you to our co-presenters in Sendai Broadcasting, who'll introduce you to some less violent shenanigans until ABS gets back to work in Yokohama, OK?" The staff member responsible for the attack was named as Jeong Hwan Chung. Hwan Chung was unable to recall any events linked to the assault. After extensive interrogations and briefings, and 2 days of treatment for "psychological abnormalities", the attacker was eventually fired, and was also fined roughly 500,000 yen for 3rd degree assault. The person in the Dokin-chan costume was identified as Yoshirou Hamasaki, who was scheduled to appear in Dokin-chan's guise later at TAB (an ABS affiliate in Sendai). Dokin-chan never appeared at TAB after she was assaulted at SBS. The attacker did return to employment in SBS offices in October 2014. 2014 No DoA participants reported any unsettling behaviour during the 2014 event. 2015 Let's Go! Anpanman Club! set damage The 2015 Day of Anpanman was postponed for 1 week (ultimately being postponed for 6 months) due to a large wave of ABS staff members refusing to work, going on strike and demanding pay rises on the 14th of May, 2015. Said staff members walked onto the set when the show was on the air, during a live segment, and then proceeded to attack the host, and live-action character performers, all whilst damaging studio props and the set as a whole. As the show is (on the day) intended to start the Day of Anpanman immediately after the "Opening Phase", Froebel-Kan, Nippon TV, and numerous ABS affiliates requested that the set be repaired before the DoA. Due to logistical issues, the previous Shokupanman incident at the ABS Broadcasting Center, a last-minute announcement that the set would be completely revamped and rebuilt, and ABS mainly concentrating its efforts on the production of the new PaRappa The Rapper series, the DoA had to be postponed until the 29th of May, 2015. ABS originally hoped that the DoA would go ahead without any further disruption, but it was soon held back even further, when the schedule date was delayed to the 10th of June, 2015. The "final" date was scheduled as the 20th of June, 2015, with ABS stating that the event will be cancelled if the event cannot be held on that day. Despite the inevitable cancellation being confirmed on the 17th of June, it later proved to be merely an extended hiatus/postponement for the DoA when it returned on the 20th of November that year, 6 months later than initially scheduled. Riverdale merchandise incident On the Day of Anpanman 2015 in Riverdale, Oreconsin a store by the name of Hannity's imported a selection of Let's Go! Anpanman figurines, T-Shirts and reprint arts into the store to celebrate the day. The store opened that day at 8:00am Western Dahrconian Time, an hour earlier than normal business hours usually allowed. When the door opened to the store, the anticipation for the memorabilia was greater than anticipated and the ensuing riot saw several people going to the hospital after being trampled by eager patrons. This riot also saw a swift response from both the Riverdale Police and the Oreconsin State Police. A total of 10 people were injured in the riot. Hannity's, Kabushiki Gaisha ABS and DNRCT declined to comment. In what was believed to be a relief measure, Hannity's announced that the Anpanman merchandise would no longer be on a one-off display, as they announced plans to continue importing well after the Day, with the items being placed in their own dedicated aisle. Medical incidents 2014 Shokupanman stage show mishap During a stage performance on the DoA, the Anpanman sidekick character Shokupanman was seen stumbling across the stage, struggling to keep balance, whilst the others performed a dance. Shokupanman then attempted to leave the stage, before tripping and nearly falling down a small flight of stairs. Staff believed that the actor had suffered a heat stroke, leading to emergency calls requesting an ambulance. He was kept within an ABS equipment van in the Yokohama Anpanman Museum's car park before he was transported to a nearby hospital by emergency services. 2015 Repeat of the Shokupanman incident? On the 12th of February, 2015, Shokupanman was once again seen having what was believed to be a heat stroke, in a preparatory skit for the DoA (which was scheduled to start around 3 months later). This incident occurred in the ABS Broadcasting Center. With conditions being much cooler, the other Anpanman character performers, attending fans, and ABS staff were baffled as to how this incident occurred. As another performer in Shokupanman's suit (who had no relation to the 2014 DoA incident) was put to blame, costume redesigns were mandated by order of ABS staff. Traffic-related incidents 2015 Roadshow truck accident One day before the 2015 Day of Anpanman, a truck carrying a mobile stage for an Anpanman stage show flipped on the Nippon Romantic Highway in Tochigi Prefecture, in between the towns of Hosoomachi and Chugushi. The truck was destined to park up in Chugushi (some 27.5 km away from the city of Nikko) where the stage would be used for a show the next day. No cast members aboard the truck were injured. The stage show did go ahead, with another stage truck being sent to the town the next day with hours to spare. Rolling Billboard Incident On the morning of the 2015 day of Anpanman, a rolling billboard operated by Janelle Harris in and around Riverdale, Oreconsin got her truck turned over during the Hannity's Store Riot. Janelle escaped the truck without injury, however the rioters caused 20 thousand dollars in damages to the truck and the billboard.Category:Aso Broadcasting System Category:Day of Anpanman Category:Television incidents